Chasing my dream
by Bambolieblue
Summary: Alanna goes to the convent. I try to make it at least a little bit different, story and writing. It is not long yet, but hopefully will be. Hope you enjoy it!
1. 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, really, except maybe the plot, and anything unrecognizable.

* * *

She arrived at the palace by nightfall. Because of the timing, no one was there to see the arrival of the convent ladies. Each daintily stepped out, excepting the footman's hand. The nocturnal coos of the owls and avian was interrupted by only the slight rustles of skirts and light footfalls.

With quiet greeting, the footmen showed each lady to their rooms, accompanying them with their luggage. Some footmen were thanked for their service, some were ignored, and some demanded more than just the carrying of luggage. These were haughtily ushered into the room to unpack for them.

Soon though, each footman and maid that was requested was dismissed, and the occupants of each room soon settled into a deep slumbered, reviving themselves of the hard ride the whole day.

* * *

Alanna woke, feeling refreshed, but never like her old self anymore. Dull violet eyes blinked a few times. The few tears that emerged were rubbed, tears that were either from fatigue, or sorrow. One looking would not be able to tell. 

She sluggishly got out of bed. Her body did not feel like her body at all. This body feels like one that was fragile, and not accustomed to work, a perfect lady's body. If you had asked Alanna how she was feeling today, and if you had asked Alanna how she was feeling a few years ago, the answer would both be, "Fine". The truth ,though, was that one of those "fine"s would have been a lie. The body that Alanna occupied then was one of a warrior, never unprepared for work, and can always bear pain without a tear.

She started her morning preparations, which consists of brushing hair and teeth, dressing, applying facial paint, etc. Her face was emotionless, neither showing enthusiasm nor disgust.

Another day to endure, never knowing when an accusation would suddenly blast out in the form of a shrill lady's voice. She was scrutinized at frequently. Alanna wouldn't be surprised if one of the convent daughters had put a descrying spell in her room.

A last few strokes through her hair, the brush was gently set aside. Alanna stood, smoothing any visible wrinkles on her simple lavender gown, and got set to leave for the breakfast room.

* * *

I want to thank all those who reviewed.  
brokenwonderwall: Don't worry, this will get happier (and longer) I hope.  
razzle-dazzle-me: Thank you : ). I just hope that there wouldn't be a writer's block.

BlueSword16: Thanks. I wasn't planning on romance, but it might eventually have some in it. It will have a pairing that not much people write about (I think).  
princess-lissa : I hate my grammar, and I don't think that I can find a grammatical error if I looked, that's how bad I am. Those are frequently one of the major flaws in my essays and writing pieces. I'll try though.

I have already sort of got the plot set out, but I'm not sure how to put it down on paper and make it exciting. Though, I'll promise, I'll try to get around whatever's blocking me. It might take time though. Thank you all again!


	2. 2

Alanna did not hear or see the person who called her name, the reason being she was looking down at the floor. When she heard her name, though, she instinctively tensed, thinking of the expected correction calls from the daughters. She tried quickly to think of what she did this morning, desperately searching for a flaw that was supposedly significant to the daughters. Whenever she did this, she would correct herself, saving her from hearing one of those voices that she had quickly tired of. Not being able to think of anything to say, she looked up.

She was puzzled at not seeing a slim body of a daughter's, but a lanky body of a certain squire. The squire's hair was flaming, quite like her own, but she did not fully recognize him. She did not know what to think when the redhead moved forward and pulled her into a strong hug. She did not move or hug back, still unsure of this person.

Only when the person pulled back did familiarity dawned upon her. "Thom".

Alanna attempted a smile. Because of the unused corners of her mouth, the smile was barley visible, and crooked. If the squire had noticed, he did not comment. Instead, he responded with a question.

"So, dear sister, how was the convent?", Thom asked, fully knowing it to be horrible. Well, maybe not fully, for the answer he had been expecting did not come. The answer that Alanna gave quickly wiped the smile pasted on his face.

"I've been well" was the reply that was given. A formal and polite reply, exactly what Thom would have expected from any lady other than his sister.

* * *

Alanna's years at the convent was horrible. Six years at the convent was torture, literally. The first two years, Alanna attempted many pranks, and occasionally, runaways. In Alanna's prospective, though, the pranks were suppose to teach the people they're not to mess with her, or there would be a backfire. Most of the times, she was caught, and no doubt punished. 

Slowly, Alanna back downed, and finally stopped. She knew that skipping class wouldn't get her anywhere. She fell in between the state of hopeless, and...well, broken would not be the word. Her lack of energy, the feeling where the world is just an irksome thing that people would always have to bear, would not be the description of broken. The description more suits the word, perhaps used-up-for-the-time-being, drained of the abundant source of energy.

For the last two years, Alanna found comfort in silence, where no considerably bad comments were made, where no eyes can spy. She has become known as the troublemaker to quiet. (In truth, Alanna found that most of the time, she cannot trust herself to speak, for most of what she says the daughters found pert and forward). No comment wafted through Alanna's lips as the Daughters smirked smugly, thinking Alanna has been broken, like a wild stallion's spirit was. But how wrong they were, for what they don't know is that Alanna would never be so easy to shatter. This was one of the main reasons why she was the Goddess's chosen, the will to keep the spirit.

Of course, one would think that it would be almost just a morsel less than impossible to keep up the enthusiastic spirit of Alanna's, and so it is. But, repeated once more, Alanna is not broken, nor is her spirit. The almost exuberant spirit has simply and merely fallen into a dormant state, with nothing much to keep it active right now.

Fate has it, though, that one day, this dormancy will be no more. Or should we say, the Goddess has it, for isn't that what gods do?

* * *

I know that there isn't a big plot going on right now, or in the next chapter, I suppose. It is merely flashbacks of some sort, but they do have some morals that Alanna learns, which I think is important. I'll try to make the plot exciting, but I would have to change the genre. I'm not a good genre judger.


	3. 3

Quick AN: I'm not really going to refer back to Alanna's past in the convent in a whole story. You will learn about it as the story progresses.

* * *

Thom frowned at the formal-ness. He had expected more detailed answer, one that was "horrible", or perhaps "torturing", not "well". No, "well" was not what Alanna would use to describe the convent. 

After a polite goodbye, Thom headed for the Mess Hall. When he was younger, he had wished, sometimes, that Alanna would be a lady and wouldn't shout at him. Now, he missed her. It is funny, how you only start to realize how much you miss something or someone once it/he/she isn't there anymore. Right now, it is her temper.

He was troubled to see the dull violet eyes, showing no emotion, almost like a lump. He is starting to regret his younger wishes, just wishing that he could help Alanna in some way. He knows that only a real problem could get Alanna so emotionless, maybe not emotionless, but reserved. Even smiling seemed hard to do, as if she had never smiled before. He hated seeing Alanna like that.

* * *

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Lady Cythera. 

"The same to you, Lady Alanna," Lady Cythera toned after Alanna. You would have thought they were twins. Both ladies lips were tilted only a little ways up, no more no less. It was the profile of a polite smile, covering up any inconvenient thoughts.

A small bob of the head, and a small dip downward (curtsy) with her head bowed slightly, the sixteen year old departed. Out the door she went and then to the only other place she knew, her room.

She seated herself on the fine chair near her bed, and started at herself in the mirror. The pallid face was motionless, as well as emotionless. Not a hair stirred in the room. Her thoughts too, were not operating, as if it was frozen. All Alanna's actions could only be described as awareness. Perhaps she was meditating, but does one meditate on a chair in front of a mirror?

A small knock soon jolted the girl to her senses, for she was all to aware of the silence to ignore the sharp pang on wood. Her body automatically shifted to answer the door. Gently pulling the door ajar, Alanna looked into the face of her brother. Behind, she can see shadows of company. Once again, with movement that came from habit, Alanna did the third curtsy of the day.

"Hello, sister dear, I, uh, that is, we were wondering, my friends and I, if you would like to go to the city, you know...and we can show you around," Thom said.

Alanna glanced at Thom's nervous smile, and then proceeded to do so at the company's faces. She then replied, after a moment of consideration, "I would be pleased, brother and lords."

"That's great! We'll meet you at the palace gates. And, oh, Alanna, take care to dress warm for the October wind." To this, Alanna responded with a curt nod, like a maid receiving an order.

Purple eyes stared after them until they were out of sight. Alanna stepped back into her room and lightly closed the door. If her brother had not arranged the little excursion, Alanna would have sat there and stared at herself in the mirror, "meditating" all day.

Alanna then rummaged through her trunk, taking care not to crease some of the other clothing, and grasped her plain cloak out of the bevy of clothing. she thrust that on her bed, and pulled out her riding skirt that was fit for a trip to the city, like her plain cloak is suited for the season's condition. Donning her riding skirt, and clasping her cloak, Alanna made her way to the palace gates.

* * *

Thank you for all those who reviewed! I do hope that this story is one worth reading, even a glimpse!  
horsiegurl: thank you  
Wingedrider: hopefully she will. 


	4. 4

When Thom caught sight of his sister, he beckoned her forward. Alanna noticed that Thom looked out of place in the group when she saw it. He was like a candle among ashes, and a cocoon among full-grown butterflies. His red hair contrasts greatly with the brunettes and brown heads, and he was obviously a squire among the knights.

"My knight master Sir Myles gave me a half day off, and Duty did not call my fellow knights away form Corus just yet. So, my dear Alanna, you have the luck to go to the city with all of us charming gentlemen!" Thom exclaimed.

Alanna blushed at this informality, unused to it, and was not quite sure how to respond.

When Thom said "Charming gentlemen", he had placed a hand on the one closest to him. Keeping his hand there, he introduced the big gentlemen as Raoul of Goldenlake.

Alanna liked his warm dark eyes, and his ruddy face almost immediately. He immediately put Alanna at ease, which she had not been for a long time. Alanna did not miss the similar air around the well-known Gareth of Naxen, son of the king's champion. Alanna fought to not feel to relaxed, or let her guard down too much, even though she felt safe with these friendly men.

But Alanna's mind was changed when a man with piercing blue eyes was introduced. she felt uneasy, for of course, this man was part of the Conte line. Alanna did not let a certain emotion in the gaze go unnoticed. She had saw the same look that stable boys got when one of the convent ladies were flirting with them. She thought of all the girls back at the convent, all those who had dreamed of marrying the prince, or meeting him. She tried to humor herself from the bad feeling by thinking, _Oooo, the prince kissed my hand! The prince kissed the hand of Alanna of Trebond! Hah, the impossible can happen._

Would you find it uncanny that one of the convent ladies who witnessed this would be thinking along the same lines as these?

* * *

Delia tried to blend into the scene by flirting with one of the stable hands, while trying to get a glimpse at the prince. She fought to not collapse in surprise as she witnessed the courtesy the prince gave that wretched Alanna. She smiled coyly at the boy while she contemplated over this. Her heart gave a skip of panic when the thought that that Trebond slut would would snag the prince before her occurred.(Of course, Alanna isn't a slut. Delia simply calls whoever gets on her nerves a whore or slut). Trebond would probably convince the Prince that Delia was up to no good. She cannot afford to face her lord's fury. No, that simply must not happen. She must take action fast.

* * *

Alanna was conversing with Raoul, when a young man ran, or rather, rammed into Alanna. She stumbled, but that did not stop her from feeling the deft tug at her waist, where her purse of coins were. Raoul steadied her while the young man apologized convincingly. Alanna first impulse was to take her purse back and stomp on the thief's feet. But spending so long at the convent made Alanna think over her course of actions. The thoughts settled down to Alanna thinking that this boy in front of her could probably spend the money more sufficiently than some nobles, and would probably need it.

She thanked Raoul for steadying her, but did not respond to apologies that were directed towards her. She did, however, watched him walk away until he disappeared through a door under a sign with the insignia of a dove.

Her last thought was, _If that boy gambles it all away, I'll take it back myself!_

* * *

Thank you to all my reviewers!

Destined Angels -Muchas Gracias, or in other words, Many thanks!  
BlueSword16- I don't think you would have to wait too long.  
Wingedrider - I hope I can somehow fit George in here, but I cannot guarantee it to be AG.  
horsiegurl- Thanks  
maria- I'll try to make the Chapter's longer, but I kind of categorize the events and things. It might not be so confusing if you think it as a story told to the reader in the third person's point of view, but i'm sorry that it is.

I might be starting another Alanna goes to the convent story, but it might not be as well written. Thanks


	5. 5

Jon pushed hard with his sword against Raoul's, trying hard to bear him down. He was working up a sweat, and can obviously cannot do what he intended to do, so hepranced away before Raoul has a chance to swing his sword up against his neck.

Alanna was wary of every move, trying to predict who was going to win this duel. She smiled inwardly though, because she was aware that they were apparently trying to show off to the other ladies here besides herself. Well, maybe not Raoul, but it was not hard to see that the a part of the Prince was trying to impress other people.

The duel continued without so much as an odd against the other, so she started to think about all the possible ways the theif would spend her money, which, obviously, is now his._Maybe he would purchase a new dagger, or perhaps gamble it away to get a chance at getting wealthier. Maybe he has a family to feed, or perhaps he was going to share it with his pals. Hmm, I wonder what kind of place that boy went to was. Probably a meeting place of thieves._

"Thom?"

"Yes Alanna?"

"Do you know of a place with the Dove Insignia?"

"I don't really recall, do you want me to find out?"

"No, it's okay, I was just wondering."

"Okay. Alanna?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm bringing you to shop after this, okay?"

_Why would Thom bring me shopping? Oh, right, convent ladies always go shopping. Is he going to buy me a new gown? No, why would he? Why would he want to go shopping in the first place?_

"Sure."

"Great! I'll meet you at your room an hour later. You can change if you want."

"Okay."

"Alanna? I think you'll love it."

_Shopping?_

"I think I'll love it too," She replied hesitantly.

* * *

"Ready to go?", Thom greeted Alanna. 

"Yes. Just wait until I get my cloak." She went back in her room, and left Thom standing at the door. She grabbed the cloak that was left on the chair some time ago. No, it was yesterday, when they came back from the little walk.

"Alanna? Why don't you change into breeches and a tunic? It might be easier to walk. Oh, and tie your hair back, so it won't get in the way."

Alanna glanced at Thom inquiringly. He merely grinned in response. Seeing that, Alanna shrugged uncharacteristly of a lady, and went back in. A moment later, she came back out.

"I don't have any."

"Any what?"

"Boy clothing."

"What?"

"I said I don't have any boy clothing."

Thom started getting worried then. He had never known Alanna without comfortable clothing, which mainly consists of "boy" clothing.

"Come with me then."

He led her through the guest hall, which was enormous, to the squire's wing. He told her to stay outside while he looked for something that might fit her. A while after, he came out and gestured her in.

"The smaller pairs I've got. They look like they might fit." He waved his hand toward clothing set on his bed. Alanna stared at Thom for a very long minute, before abruptly stepping forward and enveloping Thom in a tight hug.

"Thank you so much Thom, you don't know how long I have waited." Her voice was muffled against the cloth of his cloak, but Thom heard it as clear as crystal. He smiled at the gratitude. He knew something was wrong when he saw Alanna wearing a dress. He knew something was out of place when she was silent. And he aimed toward to set it right.

" This is beautiful," Alanna breathed as she held the dagger at arms lenght, viewing it over millimeters by millimeters.

" I know, that's why we are going shopping. But unlike some convent ladies, we could only buy one thing".

Alanna sighed," I know, I know. But I don't even know how to choose. I don't even know expertly how to use these things."

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to teach you."

Alanna looked up for the first time from the trance. "Really Thom? Did I tell you that you were the best?"

"No Alanna, but I already know that, considering that I am named Thom of Trebond."

Alanna smiled, enjoying this familarity. She had not had this feeling for years, but she did not entirely forgot how it feels like to joke with peolple close to you, knowing that they would not change their prospective of you if you said something offending, because they know you enough to know that you are joking.

" Yea right." She did her best to sneer.

Thom seeing her do so, chuckled. You could easily get into an accident with a place full of swords, so he elbowed her _carefully._

When the sun was shining directly above, Thom told alanna that they had to get going.

"But I didn't even finish looking!"

"We're just going to eat lunch. Don't worry, we'll come back." Not just a week with Alanna and Thom is starting to get annoyed at Alanna again, as he used to when they were younger. But he was glad that she was somewhat her own self, and not one of the convent ladies that usually emerge out of the convent. It seems like for every one bearable or nice convent ladies, there were a hundred almost unbearable and extremely flirtatious ladies. Thom had earlier found this somewhat amusing and wondered what they teached at the convent.

They went a little away from the store that they were browsing, and proceeded to seek out a place where they could consume some food. Suddenly, a swinging sign caught Alanna's eyes, and she pointed to the dove on the sign to Thom.

" That's where the theif went!"

Thom looked at Alanna, switched his gaze to the dove, and then back to Alanna again. He raised an eyebrow at this. Alanna laughed at his reaction, and explained to him what happend the day before.

"Are you sure that this was the place he went to?"

"Yes, pretty sure. Let's check it out."

As the went in, the scent of beer and alchohol rushed into their noses, which had recentlybeen occupied with fresh air.

The atmosophere soddend down a level or two as they entered, as if the people here were wary of alanna and Thom.. Alanna glanced at Thom to see his reaction. She could see that he had once again had his eyebrow higher on his forehead. They made their way to the counter and ordered juice to drink.Staying silent, they waited for the noise level to resume to loud before speaking.

Thom was the first one to voice both of their minds. "This place is weird."

" It doesn't feel right, does it?"

His lips spread into a smile," No, not like any old bar."

There was silence once again as each of them savored the taste of their berry sweet drink. But no matter how good it was to press her tongue against the juice in her mouth, Alanna could not help but fidget uncomfortably.She is very uneasy with such a myriad of men present.

"Two for me Solom!" A man bounded down the stairs off to the right of this bar, which, apparently, is also an inn. Her heart almost soared through her stomache as a man placed himself next to her, scaring her almost out of her seat. Shakily, she tried to poise herself, hiding the fact that she had never been in a bar before, and the fact that she was nervous.

"So, what are you two lads doing here?Are you two brothers?"

Thom grinned widely, a bit too widely, and said,"Yes, this is my smaller brother Alan, and I'm Thom."

"And who are you?" Alanna asked timidly.

The mouth under a large nose extended to a smile. "I go by the name of -"

"George! Rispah needs you here!" A man hollered.

"Aye, got bus'ness to attend to. See you lads later." With that, George made his way over to the loud-voice man and together, they trotted through a door.

" He seem friendly enough. We better go if we want to make it back to the palace before sundown." Thom said.

Alanna nodded her agreement and got of the stool. Thom placed the coins down on the table for the bartender and went outside.

* * *

They made their way through the palace gates with the money they had intended to spend earlier. They did not find anything that suited Alanna, not even a small knife, and decided to go back later when the next imports come. 

Both of them went their seperate ways to change for dinner. Alanna put on one of her simple purple dress and made her way down to the mess hall to meet Thom. Instead, she was met by Gary, as he insisted to be called. He escort her to get her meal, and then to her table.

As she was eating and talking politely to Gary, Raoul and Prince Jonathan, her brother bounded through the door wheezing, and quickly got his meal

"Sir Myles had extra reports to go over, and I had to scribe for him", he explained as he sat down.

"Where did you guys go all day today?"Raoul inquired. "You missed our duel."

"Oh, well, I just brought Alanna shopping."

"So you could meet some of her friends?" Prince Jonathan said slyly.

Thom blushed, and said," No, we went by ourselves."

"What did you purchase?"Gary said. "Did Lady Alanna buy a new dress for the upcoming ball to introduce all the convent ladies?"

"No, we did not attain anything," she said carefully, fully aware of the other daughters around. She saw Lady Delia sitting with many men clustered around her, while Lady Cythera of Elden was sitting with some of the other convent ladies. Lady Delia's laughter could be described as fluttering, with wings that carried the sound through the whole hall.

"Alex does not spend as much time as he use to, ever since he became Roger's squire." Raoul said thoughtfully. Alanna felt a forbidden chill settle around the name of the well known Duke Roger of Conte. She saw Thom tense slightly, as though he felt that chill too, but it seemed to Alanna that only she and Thom could sense a wrongness in the air. She caught Thom's glance and raised her own eyebrows.

* * *

So here's a longer chapter, even thought nothing really happens here though. Thank you to all the reviewers. I'm very glad you like it. It encourages me to continue. Muchas gracias a todos!( I don't know if that is correct.) 


	6. 6

Another day proceeds...

Alanna is found eating her breakfast at a table acommpanied by her brother and his friends. She was told by her brother that he cannot stay with her today and continue their "shopping". Although Alanna was a tad bit disapointed, she did not let it show on her face.

"I can accompany Lady Alanna if it pleases you," Gary suggested.

Thom finished chewing his food before he answered.

"You would not mind?" He addresssed Alanna. She shook her head in response.

"Thank you Gary," Thom said.

"I thank you as well,"Alanna followed.

Gary grinned and replied nonchalantly," No need. It would be my pleasure."

This caused a rare smile from Alanna, which made Thom happy, and Gary pleased.

* * *

Walking back to her rooms before she is going to meet with Sir Gareth, Alanna was stopped in her path by colliding with a man. He had a dark complexion and a solid build, yet lithe at the same time. 

"I'm sorry, my Lady, it so happens that I was not looking at where I was going," he said apologetically.

"No offense taken, my Lord, and I am sorry as well, for I too, were not looking," Alanna replied somewhat shyly and quietly, not meeting his eyes.

She could see from the corner of her eyes that he was grinning, presenting neat white teeth in perfectly aligned rows and columns.

"I did not catch your name, Lady. I am Sir Alexander of Tirragen. You can call me Sir Alex, if it is too long a title to say."

"Well, Sir Alex, my name is Alanna of Trebond."

"It is a pleasure meeting you, Lady Alanna, 'till we meet again." he bid, his way of saying farewell.

Alanna watched as he moved pass her on his way, and continued on her way to her room. When she entered her room, what she saw shocked her.

"Greetings Daughter,"

Alanna stared at the tall woman in front of her, not believing one could have such divine beauty, and godly voice. But did she hear right? Was this woman her mother? Perhaps back from the dead? But this woman looked nothing like the portrait hanging in the halls of Trebond.

Finally, Alanna recovered from her state of shock, and voiced the first question on her mind.

"Who are you?" was what came out of her mouth, before she could think of another way to say it, a more polite way.

"Daughter, can you not guess who I am?"

She tried to work her lips to form some kind of answer.

"A Goddess?" she suggested meekly.

"Yes," the Goddess grinned. "I am a goddess, The Great Mother Goddess is what you Tortallan would call me," she confirmed. "But lets not converse about me, more importantly, I came here to tell you certain things, and help guide you along your path of life."

"My path of life?" Alanna voiced.

"Correct, my dear Chosen one." Alanna tried not to fall down on her knees and cover her ears from the intensity of the voice, which sounded raucously like the bellow of wolves in a hunt, mixed with the echoes of enormous bells.

"This meeting would have happened earlier, if the fates had not decided a change of plans. Two years earlier, to be more precise. In order for this encounter to have some results, however, I would have to tell you what should have happened."

"What should have happened?" Alanna echoed, more confused than pained now, and more focused. She did not get where this was going, and why she would be a goddess's chosen. Wouldn't she have a better fate than this if she were?

"What should have happened," the godess repeated," was that the maid would not have happened to be dusting in the next room. In short, you would have been the squire, in Thom's place, and Thom would have been one of the greatest sorcerer in Tortall." The Mother Goddess, paused, letting the bewildered giril in front of her ponder over the thing said.

The Goddess wondered briefly how the strong and vigorous spirit that was to be transformed into this shy and contained girl, who was not famous for being pert, like she should have been. But, no matter the situation, Alanna would not be reduced to a simpering girl looking for pity.

"I could have been a Knight," Alanna concluded quietly, still not quite believing this. She looked up to hear what else was to be given to her.

"There are still alternatives, and there are many possibilities where Tortall can head to, but most of the weight is placed on your shoulder."

"So what I do has an effect, no matter the smallest deed?"

"I think you are catching on, Daughter."

"But what am I suppose to do? And why would I be chosen out of all the mass of human kind?"

"I cannot tell you.We gods merelyguide you, but the path is for you to choose.And as for the latter, you are unique, something that takes a whole lot to be. Do you find yourself as the other convent ladies?"

Alanna shook her head.

"As for the guiding part..." Here, the Goddess paused, and bent down and picked up a cat, gone unnoticed by Alanna until now.

The Mother Goddess stared into the creatures mesmerizing eyes, and told him,"You behave and make sure she stays out of trouble." Before the Goddess's hands even reached close to the ground, the cat pushed of with it's hind legs and jumped to the floor.

"That is all I have to give for now, Daughter," the Goddes said as she was heading out of the door. Before the Goddess was completely gone, leaving in their "godly" ways, Alanna heard the last words said, as distant as the Mother Goddes was in view.

"Until next time, Daughter."

* * *

I know this took a long time to update, but I couldn't think of anything yet. The meeting with the Goddess just popped into my head as I got to typing down this line :When she entered her room, what she saw shocked her. 

How it got there, I don't know.

But anyway, thanks for all the reviews, and...yeah, thanks for all the reviews. I'm very glad you guys like it.


	7. 7

"How do you like this necklace, Lady Alanna?"

"Perhaps not this one, Sir Gary." Alanna replied. She tried not to sigh in boredom. She had tried to tell Gary that this was not the type of shopping she had in mind, but then thought better of it.

"Are you having a good time?" He asked politely. _Not really, Sir Gary, no._

"Oh yes, I am enjoying this very much." She said with a plastered grin. When Gary turned around to look at a certain interesting object displayed on a nearby stand, Alanna covered her face and groaned. She did not know what to do. It was torture, looking at things that disinterest you while your legs ache. What was worse was that she was suppose to like it, being a lady,but does not.

Alanna finally mustered up enough courage when they went to the fifth shop that afternoon, and told Gary that she would like to go back. As they were heading back to the palace, they passed by the Armory. Alanna, like an excited child, pulled Gary over.

"Do you need a new sword, Sir Gary? Perhaps you would like to look at some?" Alanna quickly asked. "Please, you were so kind as to take me out here to the city. Enjoy yourself for a while."

Gary was confused with Alanna's actions, but brushed it off as to Alanna simply being kind. He explained to Alanna the different types of blades and what they were best used for. He ended the lecture with,"I'm sorry if it had disinterested you, Lady Alanna."

"Oh please, just call me Alanna," Alanna suddenly said in a surge of bravery, as her mood was good. She was mighty happy that she had gained knowledge of weaponry.

They were passing through the palace when Alanna stopped their trek and lead Gary off again.

"Do you like to watch these gentlemen duel? Perhaps one of them have caught your favor?"

"Oh no," was all she said, as she was entranced with the ring of metal against metal, and the smooth graceful moves of the knights and squires. She was brought out of her reverie when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Gary, Lady Alanna. Fancy seeing both of you here."

"Hello Alex. We just returned from a trip to the City."

"Hello Sir Alex."

"What would both of you be doing here?" Alex inquired.

"Oh, Lady Alanna pulled me here. It seems that she was interested."

"Oh?What would Lady Alanna be interested in?"

"The tactics and the feeling of their duels has me fascinated." Alanna replied awkwardly.

"Not what a normal Lady would be interested in," Alex replied.

"No," she answered. "Perhaps we should go now, Sir Gary? It was nice meeting you, Sir Alex."

"See you later, Alex. I must escort Lady Alanna to her rooms."

After they had left, Alex mused," That Lady of Trebond is certainly different."

* * *

As soon as she entered her room, Alanna took of her cloak and draped it over her chair. 

_Back so soon?_

Alanna jumped from surprise and whisked around. "Oh, hey there. Wow, I must be going out of my mind... I thought I just heard you talking."

_You did. Do not seem so surprised to see a talking cat._

"You're really talking to me, aren't you?"Surprised, she bent down and stared at its eyes. She fell on her rump from shock when she saw that its eyes were purple, mirroring her own. She thought she heard it snigger.

"It's not funny...stop laughing." Alanna said, irritated to be laughed at by a cat. She got up amd rubbed her bottom.

"_Owww,_"she groaned.She walked over to it and picked the black cat up. She lifted it's tail to check it's gender.

"Ow!" she cried as it scratched at her hands.

_We cats do have dignity, you know. You could have just ask if I'm female or male._

"How do I know you would tell me?"

_You'll never know until you ask. Duh._

Alanna glared at the -newly found out- him.

"I shall call you scruffy then, you pert cat."

_Hey, that's not fair. No cuddly of sweetums-_

"Why would I call you sweetums? It is such a contradicting name."

_Exactly._

"Then you'll go by cat until I can think of another name."

_Fine by me._

"Hmph." She huffed, annoyed. "Stupid cat." She grumbled.

_I heard that._

* * *

"Your sister is very different." Gary told Thom.

"So you're telling me, she use to push me into the pond."

"Surprising. She seems interested in what no normal lady would be."

"She was interested in swordsmanship when she was small, and I think she still is. When she came from the convent afresh, I was really worried."

"Why?"

"She was acting like a convent lady, which she had despised. I think she is now turning back into herself again. She was controlled by the daughters back at the convent then. They do not let her receive nor send letters."

"Wow."

"So now I'm trying to help her. She does seem to be progressing."

"Yes, she does. Tell me if I can help any more." Gary said as he left.

* * *

I know I took a loooong time to update, but here it is.

Thanks for the reviews too. I know that most of it is short, and might not really make sense. Sorry if it doesn't.


End file.
